


LOST

by Mere_Stalk_Of_Celery



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Jennie as the Queen of Hearts, Jimin as The White Rabbit, Jin as Alice, Lost - Freeform, Namjoon as Alice, maybe sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Stalk_Of_Celery/pseuds/Mere_Stalk_Of_Celery
Summary: Seokjin gets himself and Namjoon lost in a forest, and things take a turn for the weird.Inspired by Alice In Wonderland (the original story as well as the Tim Burton movie)





	1. Prologue

"Why can't you just admit that we're lost?" Namjoon sighed, massaging his temples as Seokjin crumpled the edges of the flimsy paper map that he had been carrying for what had probably been hours.

The two of them had been wandering for hours in a section of untouched foliage in the Black Forest in Germany. Seokjin had suggested that the two of them hang out during a self-guided walking tour of the famous forest while their group of friends was visiting the country. Suffice it to say that it did not turn out as a leisurely hangout.

"We're not lost! I've got this."

Namjoon glanced at the map over Seokjin's shoulder and sighed. "You're literally holding the map upside down."

Seokjin's face flushed pink as he almost dropped the map, trying to hurriedly correct it. "Shut up."

Shaking his head, Namjoon muttered to himself as he took out his phone and held it above his head, searching for service of some kind. Surprise, surprise, there was none, considering they were in the middle of a mountain forest somewhere in rural Germany.

"Maybe it's…" Seokjin squinted at the map and turned the corner around a cropping of trees dripping with cold rainwater. "This way?"

Namjoon looked at the ascending path ahead of where Seokjin was facing, and rested his head in his hands. “I’m _pretty sure_ that we didn’t come from the top of a mountain.” Then he swiveled to face the elder of the pair and gently took the map from his hands. “Just let me take a look at the map, and maybe I can help to get us out of here.”

Seokjin turned away, almost pouting, as Namjoon shook out the map. His fingers nearly tore through the edges of the map as it sagged from the humidity. “Why did we have to use a paper map? They could at least laminate the thing so it doesn’t tear on us..”

While Namjoon was distracted with the map, trying to figure out where they were and which way they came, Seokjin took in his surroundings; the barely-melted snow piled at their feet, the dripping icicles hanging from the various types of trees lining the off-trail that they had been following. At first, the pair had tried following the tracks they had made in the soft mud of the trail, but quickly found that their footprints had been covered by fresh snow and lost in the greenery covering portions of the path.

The bushes rustled a few feet away from where Seokjin was standing, causing him to instinctively take a step back, towards his taller companion. There supposedly weren’t any large or dangerous animals inhabiting the forest, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Though rather than the animal he had expected, Seokjin thought he saw…. A person? Or-- wait, those were definitely rabbit ears. Another rustle from the thing in the bushes and he figured he was _really_ losing it; This time he was almost positive that he had seen the familiar face of his younger friend. “Jimin?”

“Hm?” Namjoon responded absentmindedly, still studying the drooping map in his hands. Of course he had assumed that Seokjin was talking to him-- they were the only ones out there.

Seokjin lightly smacked Namjoon’s arm, still looking in the direction of the rustling. “Hey, Joon, I think I just saw Jimin.”

Namjoon looked up and stared blankly at his hyung. “Ookay, I think you’re starting to lose it. We need to find civilization, like, _soon._ ” He turned his attention back to the map.

Conveniently, just as he looked away, Jimin The Rabbit popped his head just far enough out of the bush to make eye contact with Seokjin, whose eyes widened. A strange realization seemed to dawn on Jimin and he quickly flipped open a pristine gold pocket watch that he pulled out of his pocket. Seokjin watched this happen, aghast and sputtering, trying to think of something sane to say to get Namjoon to look.

“Namjoon!” Seokjin grabbed the younger’s wrist-- more aggressively than he meant to-- and shook his arm to get his attention. “Look!” It was gone. He turned to look at Namjoon, who was giving him an almost pitiful look, and immediately knew to defend himself. “I’m not hallucinating. It’s Jimin-- with rabbit ears!”

“......Uh huh..?”

“Look, I’ll show you!” Still holding onto Namjoon’s wrist, Seokjin plunged through the wall of bushes where Jimin had been hiding only minutes before, and he was gone. Mouth hanging slightly open, he scanned the area and managed to catch a glimpse of white fluffy ears and a cotton-like tail disappearing into the trees beyond. “This way!”

“Jin, what the hell are you-- gyuh!” Namjoon yelled to his friend over the rustling of leaves, cutting himself off when he nearly tripped on a fallen branch.

They stopped in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by unfamiliar plants, as the rabbit-man disappeared down a hole at the base of a large tree. It looked just like a rabbit tunnel, but rather too large to be any ordinary rabbit hole. Seokjin released Namjoon’s wrist from his vise-like grip to run up and peer over the edge of the hole, into the dark abyss below him. “Dammit!”

Namjoon rubbed his sore wrist and took a few moments to catch his breath before speaking. “What are you thinking!? You just got us even more lost than we already were!”

Seokjin made a frustrated noise. “But I saw him! He went down here!” He gestured wildly into the rabbit hole, almost throwing a tantrum.

“You’re not making sense…”

“No, look, I’ll show you!” He grabbed Namjoon’s arm again and dragged him over to the edge of the hole. “He’s down there, I promise!”

“Gah-- Jin, wait--!” Namjoon flailed his arms, trying not to fall into the pit beneath him as Seokjin shoved him closer to the hole. 

That’s where things took a turn for the worse. Namjoon, being as clumsy as he is, fell forward when Seokjin tried to lean in over the rabbit hole and just barely caught himself against the tree. Unfortunately, since Seokjin was holding onto Namjoon’s arm, he was dragged along as well and bumped into his friend’s back, knocking him into the burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this wasn't originally supposed to have anything to do with Wonderland, but then I got an idea and couldn't stop. I don't have much of a plan for where this is going, but I have sort of a basic (like, really basic) outline for the events throughout the story.
> 
> I probably won't be updating this regularly, just when I'm happy with the quality of the chapters as they're written and edited (and they'll probably be short, just like this one). But bear with me here, and thanks for reading!


	2. Eat Me/Drink Me

They were falling. Or, more precisely, they were floating.

As soon as Namjoon lost his grip and sent himself and Seokjin tumbling down the hole, it was as if the gravity on Earth shifted. The two of them weren't falling as fast as they should have been, and they seemed to be leisurely floating down the narrow dirt tunnel that led them deeper and deeper underground-- so far that they weren't even sure how long they had been falling.

It was dark enough in the tunnel that they couldn't see each other, but Namjoon could feel his friend's presence next to him. He tried to piece together the events of the past few minutes in his head. "How long have we been falling!?" He called to Seokjin in a raised voice, expecting to have to shout through the void so that his companion could hear him, but surprisingly, it seemed that they could speak normally.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" Seokjin replied, unable to hide the growing panic in his voice. “And why is it so dark?”

As if on cue, the opening beneath them slowly illuminated with neon purple light. Namjoon looked down to see where the light was coming from, only to start flailing in panic once more when he realized that they had reached the end of the tunnel. The two of them barely managed to curl into secure-- almost fetal-- positions before tumbling into the room on top of each other.

Namjoon laid on the ground and groaned under the weight of his friend, who had fallen on top of him. He studied the warped, black-and-white checkered floor as Seokjin took his time standing up and brushing himself off. Only then did he offer Namjoon a hand to help him up, which Namjoon accepted with annoyed reluctance. “What did you get us into?” He muttered half to himself and half to Seokjin.

The walls were bright purple and curved in a way that made the room seem sort of like a hall of mirrors in some kind of unsettling circus. They emanated the bright purple light that Namjoon and Seokjin had seen from above, and there did seem to be any other light source except for small clusters of luminescent toadstools scattered about the room, growing from the walls, ceiling, and the dozens of doors covering every one of the walls.

Seokjin seemed to be at a loss for words as he stared at each of the oddly shaped doors lining the walls and the ceiling, his eyes filled with wonder. He started to open his mouth to respond and took a step forward, but bumped into a strange glass table. That hadn’t been there before...had it?

“What the…?” Namjoon picked up the single glass bottle that rested on the table. The label on the tag said “drink me”. He looked over to see that Seokjin was holding a similar palm-sized cake that had the words “eat me” piped on the front with icing. Namjoon gave Seokjin a skeptical look.

“...I’m gonna do it.”

“What-- no!” Namjoon reached to take the cake from his friend. “You don’t just eat random food that you find in a weird underground hall of mirrors-- er, doors..? I don't know, but it doesn't matter!”

Seokjin sniffed the cake, trying to discern if it was poisoned or anything, and gave Namjoon a look. “Are you listening to what you’re saying? This kind of stuff doesn’t happen every day, I’m willing to take the risk. Better to regret doing something than to regret not doing it!”

“That’s a terrible motto.”

The elder shrugged and promptly took a bite from the cake before Namjoon could stop him.

“No, wait--!”

Seokjin chewed thoughtfully for a minute before swallowing. Nothing happened. Namjoon sighed in exasperation. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah thanks, love you too.” Seokjin responded sarcastically.

“Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, I feel fine. It didn’t even taste weird, it’s just a…” He trailed off, taking a step backwards. Namjoon grabbed Seokjin’s arms to steady him. Seokjin blinked hard, as if trying to wake himself up. “Okay, I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be seeing more than one of you.”

“I told you it was a bad idea to eat random food that you find laying around! Here, come sit down--”

Seokjin twisted and shoved Namjoon away as the younger tried to guide him over to lean on the wall. “No, I’m fine, I just…”

Namjoon wouldn’t have ever in a million years been able to guess what would happen next. Before his very eyes, his hyung began to grow in size-- bigger and bigger, until his head was pressed against the ceiling and he had to curl in on himself to even fit in the strange room at all. “Uh…” He could only watch in shock as Seokjin grew uncontrollably to the size of a giant.

When he finally stopped, Seokjin looked down at Namjoon, who was now tiny in comparison. “Wh….what just happened?”

Namjoon was flabbergasted. "I… I don't know. I thought you were about to pass out, but this…" He waved his hands in the general direction of his now giant friend. "Is worse. It's ridiculous! How is this possible!?"

"I don't care! How do I shrink back!?" Seokjin was beginning to panic again.

Namjoon glanced around the room, and his eyes settled on the bottle labeled "drink me". "This is all we've got," He called up to Seokjin, holding up the small glass vial to show him.

"Great, toss it up and I'll try it."

"Wh-- wait, you want to eat _more_ strange things from this place? After what just happened?"

"It's worth a shot! Toss it up to me!"

Namjoon sighed, deciding not to argue anymore. "Fine, but if anything else bad happens, it's completely your fault." With that, he threw the bottle into the air and Seokjin caught it between two huge fingers.

"Here goes." Seokjin downed the contents of the bottle, blinking in surprise at the odd combination of flavors bursting on his tongue. "Whoa, this tastes… weird."

After a second, the potion took effect and Seokjin shrunk back to his normal size in an instant, leaving him flailing in midair like a cartoon for a few seconds. While he was suspended in the air, Seokjin managed to grab the ledge of one of the strange warped door-frames on the ceiling.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he watched his friend dangle from the ceiling. "Are you alright!?"

Seokjin's own eyes were as big as saucers as he responded in a slightly strained voice. "Yep, I'm good." He struggled to shift himself into a safer position, and in doing so, accidentally pushed open the door that he was hanging onto. "Hey, look. This door is open! I think I can climb up."

"Careful--!" Namjoon yelped as he watched Seokjin swing his body side to side in order to get a climbing advantage.

Moments later, Seokjin was safely hauling himself through the open doorway on the ceiling. Once he was up, he popped his head back down to look at Namjoon. "This place is above ground!"

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "But… how is that possible? We fell a long way underground."

The elder shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but I _promise_ you I see the sky." He leaned away from the doorway again to study is surroundings. "There's a red castle! And a hedge maze! You've gotta get up here."

"How?" The bottle was empty and there were no more cakes, so Namjoon couldn't use the same technique as Seokjin did. And there was nothing he could use to climb his way to the top, nor a friend to give him a boost. Besides, the ceiling would be much too high for that, anyway.

"Uh.." Seokjin looked around the room, seemingly coming to the same conclusions as the younger of the pair. "...I don't know."

Namjoon walked over and started to rattle the knobs of each of the doors lining the walls, only to find that they were all locked. He glanced back up at Seokjin, who was watching from the hole in the ceiling. "I… I'll meet you there. I'll try to find another way out of here. In the meantime, you should go see if there's anyone around who can help us-- but stay in the area in case I get out before you find someone."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Seokjin asked, acting as the logical thinker for once.

Namjoon shrugged. "Why not? It's not like we have many other options." His eyes scanned each of the doors around the room before returning to Seokjin's concerned face. "Besides, this is probably as bizarre as it gets. If we can handle this, we can handle anything, right?"

He didn't know how wrong he would turn out to be.


	3. The Queen of Hearts

Seokjin had thought he was lost before. Now, trying to navigate the winding hedge maze, it seemed impossible that he would ever make it back to civilization again. This time, he had no map, no familiarity with his surroundings, and mostly importantly, no friend to keep him company.

Though he had only been away from Namjoon for a few minutes, Seokjin already missed him. He had been the only familiar thing in this bizarre situation, and Seokjin had clung to the idea of staying as close to him as possible. That was why he had protested when Namjoon had suggested they split up. But he figured his friend had a point, and that if he could find someone to help them, they could easily get home… right?

Seokjin sighed to himself as he turned yet another corner, blindly trying to find a way out of this labyrinth, or at least to find someone else there. The hedges towered over his head on all sides, red heart-shaped roses blooming from them. The grass under his aching feet was perfectly trimmed, and he could tell that whoever owned this garden made sure it was well-maintained.

A few more blind turns and he was met with a courtyard and a game of croquet already set up for convenience to anyone who wished to play next. Across the clearing, a heart-shaped archway made of hedges led the way to the front of the red palace that Seokjin had seen from afar. A row of guards stood on either side of the archway, facing the castle, so they couldn’t see Seokjin as he approached.

After much deliberation about whether or not he should get the guards' attention, Seokjin decided that they were probably the only help around, and that they would be his best chance of getting back to Namjoon. He stepped toward the archway that they were guarding and hesitantly called out to them. "E-excuse me? Could any of you help m--"

In an instant, there were a dozen spears pointed at his chest, each one of them gleaming with a red heart-shaped tip. Seokjin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he eyed the needle-sharp spear tips pointed at his heart.

"Halt!" Came a deep voice, muffled behind a polished crimson mask, void of any features and completely smooth, save for the eye holes. “You are trespassing on the property of the Queen of Hearts. Leave now or face the consequences.”

Seokjin’s hands flew up in surrender. “Sorry!” He squeaked, “I’m just trying to find some help! My friend is sort of stuck in a hole--”

The guard that had spoken jabbed his spear forward, forcing Seokjin back a step. Another guard spoke with an identical voice. “You heard him, vacate the premises!”

When Seokjin spoke again, the nervousness about his predicament hitched his voice up an octave. “Okay, but see, I’ve had a bit of trouble navigating the maze and stuff, so I don’t know exactly where to g--AH!”

There was a sharp stab of pain in the small of his back as one of the other guards lightly poked him with their spear. They must have circled around behind him while he was trying to talk to the other stab-happy sentries. The guard behind him spoke in the identical deep monotone that each of the others had. “That’s it, take him to the Queen!”

"No, w-wait, I--!"

"Be quiet, now walk!" There was another painful jab in Seokjin's back as the sentry behind him ushered him forward, out of the hedge maze and towards the main entrance of the castle.

Seokjin had never seen anything as grand in his life. Cherry red turrets spiraled up into the sky far above him, accented with golden spiral and heart patterns. Aside from the spires, the roof of the palace was gilded like the accents on the towers, with tiny black heart shapes lining each and every window on the ruby-colored exterior. He almost forgot about the building ball of fear and sickness in his stomach as he marveled at the ten-foot-tall mahogany doors that the guards opened to escort him inside.

The interior halls of the palace had polished black marble floors and high ceilings, the interiors of the domed roofs patterned with large black and white checkers. The winding halls led them straight to a large set of polished mahogany doors, much like the ones at the front entrance, with red and gold heart-shaped handles. The guards at Seokjin's immediate left and right stepped forward to open the doors dramatically to let them in, and the guard behind him gave him a not-so-gentle shove into the long chamber.

Seokjin stared in wonder and amazement at the throne room before him. A long, blood-red velvet carpet spread out before him, leading up to a raised platform, on which sat a single elaborate throne, edged with pure gold, with two velvet cushions set into the seat and back of the chair. The sides of the room were lined with tall pillars of white brick with curly heart shapes carved into the front of each one.

Now, the room was pretty grand as is, but the main attraction was the beautiful woman seated on the throne-- straight-backed and commanding attention. Her painted red lips curled into a slight amused smile, but her dark, narrow eyes showed none of it, remaining cold and calculating as she studied the intruder. Sable ringlets curled around her smooth, round face and tumbled down her shoulders in a cascade of shiny locks, and atop her head sat an elaborate golden crown adorned with heart-shaped rubies the exact color of fresh blood.

Seokjin gulped and couldn't help but stare at her intimidatingly beautiful stature, her legs crossed under a flowing crimson ball gown. 

"Who is this?" She asked in a smooth, enticing tone. Her words were like velvet, and immediately began to draw Seokjin in.

One of the guards straightened to his full height and saluted the Queen, then dipped into a formal bow as he spoke. "Your Majesty, we found him trespassing in the gardens."

The woman turned her attention to Seokjin and hummed. "What is your name, Interloper?"

"Uh…" Seokjin hesitated to respond, internally panicking at her sudden questioning. The tone of her voice was soft and curious, but her stoney eyes made it seem more like an interrogation. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "M-my name? ...Seokjin."

"Seokjin," The Queen repeated, rolling each syllable slowly over her tongue. "Explain to me why you were in my gardens, would you?"

"Uh, right, well, you see…"

"Yes?"

"I sort of… fell down a hole with my friend, and we were in this weird room, so I climbed out of a door on the ceiling and I was in your hedge maze. But I didn't intend to intrude!" He quickly added, the cold look in her eyes still unnerving him. "My friend just got stuck down there, so I came to find some help and ran into your guards and… well I guess you know the rest."

The Queen hummed, her full lips pressed together in thought. "Step closer, Seokjin." She let out a small chuckle in response to his hesitation. "Come on then, I don't bite."

Against his better judgement, Seokjin approached the intimidatingly beautiful Queen of Hearts as she leaned down, uncrossing her legs. She reached out to touch his face, fingers barely touching him as she traced down his cheek. Seokjin wanted to recoil from her touch at the same time as he wanted to lean his face into the warmth of her soft palm. It was confusing and disturbing all at once.

"Well, Seokjin, I usually behead those who trespass on my palace grounds," She said it so calmly, yet with such a smooth, velvety tone that it almost seemed normal, or even amusing. He was pretty sure by this point he had ceased breathing. "But I'd like to keep you around for a bit. She took his chin gently in her hand and lifted it up to meet her eyes up on the raised throne. "There's no place for you in my court… no, you're far too pretty for that."

Seokjin wanted to refuse her offer to keep him there, wanted to explain that he had to get back to Namjoon, but it was as if she had stolen any and all words from his mouth. She leaned back, her skin trailing a tingly sort of warmth as she pulled away and snapped her fingers to grab the attention of a lean girl that had been standing next to the throne this whole time. Seokjin hadn't noticed her in the presence of the Queen, but now that he thought about it, that was probably by design. 

"Knave." The Queen snapped, and the girl next to the throne quickly stepped forward and bowed, not daring to meet the woman's eyes. "Find this boy a room-- and make sure it's a suite." Her tone definitely wasn't as warm as it had been when she spoke to him. This time, it was cold and commanding, matching the permanent look in her eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Knave bowed again to the Queen, then turned and did the same to their guest. "Come with me."

As the girl escorted Seokjin, who was still frozen and struck with confusion and slight fear, out of the throne room once more, she threw a glance at the guards that had brought him to meet Her Majesty. "Alright, soldiers, back to your posts."

The Knave ushered Seokjin out of the room after the guards, and turned down a different hallway than he had come. This time, he was guided up a grand staircase, and down a dimmer-lit hall with more of the white brick pillars that he had seen in the throne room. The longer he spent in this place-- and the longer he thought about the Queen-- the more unsettled he grew. Seokjin noticed more and more sinister details about the palace halls, like the subtle pictures of decapitation scenes painted and carved on the walls, and the closer he looked at the pillars, the more the bricks looked like… bones.

Seokjin decided to ask his guide some of his burning questions, even though she seemed like she was trying to avoid speaking to him-- keeping her eyes down and posture stiff. "Is she always like that? The Queen, I mean." He asked as he hurried to keep up with the Knave's fast pace.

She kept her eyes glued to her feet as she walked, even as she answered his question. "Regal and charming? Of course."

"No, I mean… she was acting weird. Like she was trying to hard to be nice and resisting the urge to snap my neck."

The Knave hesitated. "What gave you that impression?" She seemed innocently curious, rather than the suspicious, snappy attitude that he had sort of expected. She was probably the only innocent thing in this castle.

"The look in her eyes." Remembering the way she looked at him made his arms prickle with goosebumps. "It seemed like she was trying so hard not to kill me, and I don't know why she didn't. Not that I'm saying I wanted her to--" He rushed to add. "It was just weird. Especially since she seemed so… captivating, I guess?"

The Knave looked like she was biting her tongue so she didn't say what she was thinking, pressing her lips into a hard line. Instead, she said, "That is part of her allure. Most of the time she uses her charm to attract anyone and everyone she can, and proceeds to chop off their heads and use them to decorate her palace grounds. It's sick--!” She stopped herself, squeezing her eyes shut like she expected punishment of some kind.

That explained the bone pillars. His brain almost completely froze as he processed this, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the Knave was still bracing for an attack. Seokjin glanced around the empty hallway, then looked back down at the girl. “It’s okay, no one’s around. Feel free to speak your mind.”

Slowly, hesitantly, she relaxed, her eyes darting around the hallway as if looking for spies or cameras that could catch and record her disobedience to Her Majesty. For the first time since the two of them had been talking, she looked up at his face to meet his eyes. He could see the fear for this kingdom that she buried deep down showing in her dark eyes.

The girl had a youthful face, round and soft, with light skin and long black eyelashes framing her chocolate brown eyes. Black bangs fell into her face, but weren’t quite long enough to cover her face, and the rest of her dark hair was swept into a neat ponytail at the back of her head. He only saw her face for a moment before she turned away and continued walking in silence, but it was enough for him to read her face and decide that she was a good person, and she could maybe be his one and only ally in this palace.

Soon enough, they reached their destination and the Knave pulled out a ring of keys, selected one, and used it to open the door. Now, when the Queen said “suite” she really meant it. Seokjin stared in wonder at the wide room, complete with a canopied bed, glass doors and a balcony, and his own private bathroom. “Wow..” He breathed, almost forgetting how to speak.

The Knave bowed to him from the doorway, where she waited. “This will be your room for as many nights as you stay here. Please refrain from freely roaming the castle or its grounds, and Her Majesty will have someone come to collect you for dinner.” The Knave recited each word like a script-- probably something that the Queen had drilled into her head. “She also requests-- or commands--” She added under her breath, “--That you select a suitable outfit from your provided closet to wear for your time here.”

She deviated from her memorized script as she turned to leave. “I hope you’re careful while you’re staying here. I’m sure you’ve already figured out that the Queen can be… dangerous.”

The girl was one step out the door when Seokjin called out to her from across the room. “Hey, wait!” She stopped, but didn’t turn around as he spoke. “What’s your name?”

She looked a bit startled, but mostly confused when she turned around to look him in the eye again. The Knave cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, and gave him a simple answer before she left him alone in his large, empty suite.

“Lisa.”


End file.
